The New Oath
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: Ethan lost to Red! Now it's up to you Lyra to comfort them. Even though she had some terrible past with Ethan
1. Chapter 1

A New Oath

_Hello guys. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't take it so hard._

_I'm not a native speaker, but I worked hard on this._

_Please review!_

Chapter 1:

Daydreaming

"What is it, Marril?"

The sun has set in the west part of New Bark town, creating a calming aura whose beauty is hard to be described. The sparkling sunset is spreading its orange, crimson red light to all part of New Bark town. I could see some Pidgeys, flapping their wings on the sky above, chirping melodically and noisily too, as if they have enjoyed their beautiful day, and eager to spread their happiness to all part of the town. The calm breeze is blown silently and peacefully just above the green-emerald tall grass, fluttering the tip of the tall grass to the north part. The New Bark Town is still an extremely comfortable town, where the wind blows peacefully, creating a pleasant aura.

My Marril, an aqua blue round mouse pokemon, which has a long tail on the hind part and a rather big blue ball on the tip of its tail, with small ears and legs, is yawning heavily. It closed its eyes and slept in front of me after it had nuzzled its black nose to my legs. I chuckled at its cute attitude. I am very happy to have Marril as my first pokemon in all the worlds.

I patted its blue fur and gently stroke its back with my right hand as I sat beside my lovely sleeping Marril and smiled. I stretched my legs as I sat and gazed at the pond just in front on me in a deep thought. I have wandered around the New Bark town for… 12 hours since the sun had risen, not knowing what to do, just sightseeing around my home town. This is the only town which I can rest peacefully, I can sit comfortably. I have traveled, or maybe wandered around the other town, but I can't find a town just like this. This is a very comfortable town for a girl like me.

I sighed, still in my deep thought. I gazed at the pond with my black eyes as I am rubbing and fixing my large hat with my palm. I could see an elegant sunset is reflected on the small pond, allowing me to watch the sunset from the pond. It's nearly night time, and I could see some Sentrets, a rodent pokemon which is looked like an otter, is walking straight to its digs, as the dewfall is approaching. There is one more reason why I love this town, I could feel the pokemons here are very friendly toward people.

I yawned. Walking around the New Bark town since the sun had risen until now is very tiring, but I found it delighting. I could meet a lot of people, pokemon, and well, the others. My father always supports me when I said that I want to sightseeing and wandering around. He said that it is a very good move for a young girl.

But still, the present New Bark town is different with the past. New Bark town has lost a very cheerful civilians, when he left the town 2 years ago, left me and his family with a farewell back then, reaching his dream which was so high, to be a pokemon master.

Ethan…

He hasn't back for about 2 years. My childhood friend, I still lost him until now. We have been friend since… when? Maybe since we were inside our mother's womb? He was my first best and dearest friend. He was the only friend I talked much to. He was the one who comforted me when I was fallen, or when I was mocked by the other civilians because of strange hair (pig-tailed and curved to the upper side is quiet rare, but it is my style!). He is the one who gave me this hat, my large hat.

My large hat…

I grabbed my large hat which has red and white color and gazed it with both of my eyes. This is the biggest hat that I've ever seen, but it gave me the memory of my friend, Ethan. He was the one who gave it to me. He said that the hat suited me so much. At first, I thought that he just joked around just like he usually was, but when he placed it on my head, I could feel so much warm in this hat, as if he gave the aura some kinds of magic to make me… comfortable. Since that time, this hat is something I am always wearing everywhere, even when the weather is hot, cold, or snowy.

I chuckled at myself whenever I remembered this. Ethan was someone who I always trusted on. He was my best friend.

Was… not is…

Since he left for his journey to be a pokemon master, I always called him everyday, until a day… when he didn't answer my pokegear call anymore. I'm very confused of his behavior, but I thought he just busy doing his business, and I didn't want to bother him anymore. I don't mind, because I thought it would give him… happiness, and I did it anyway.

I admit that he is still my best friend, but not just like we used to be. He seems to be older now (of course! Two years are a long time). And we haven't chat again for a long time, one year. I don't like it, but I may not annoy him when he must chase his dream. I don't want to ruin my friend's dream.

Marril is snoring peacefully in its sleep, making my muse disappeared because of the sudden noise. My eyes traveled to my Marril's round body. It is snoring heavily and peacefully. I could see smile which is decorated on its face. It touched its belly, as if it is dreaming of food.

I giggled at myself, thinking that a pokemon could have a dream… This creature is very interesting

Marril is snoring heavily, and with a sudden state, it is yawning heavily, still in the sleeping way, and turned around from the first sleeping state, but still, it is sleeping in a very peaceful one.

I rested my chin on my fist and placed my hat back to its own place, on the top of my head. I gazed back to the pond in front of me. The sun is almost completely set. The pidgey's chirping sound is started to disappear. The crimson red sky is nearly replaced with black. The shadow of the moon could be seen from faraway. The night is coming fast.

I leaned my kneel closer to me, and started daydreaming again, one more time, or maybe even more than once.

Daydreaming about him… I couldn't stop doing that. As if it is something which has been part of my life. He has gone from my side as a friend for about…1 year. I haven't hot any contact from him. He must be very busy, or maybe he has got another friend.

But we are still friend, aren't we?

I hope about it so.

My mind traveled everywhere, but still, about him. It's not like me, daydreaming about someone so much until the night, but he is different. Because first, he is my dearest friend, and the second…

This day…is the day when he left me and all the civilians of New Bark town.

The sun has set completely, replaced with a moon which is shines so bright in the darkness. The crimson red sky has been replaced by the black sky, decorated with moon and the star. The full moon, to be précised… The stars seem so bright, as if it accompanies the moon, or maybe even more. There is no even a cloud on the sky, allowing me to watch the sky clearly. The stars and the moon in New Bark town is very beautiful today.

I could see some Hoothoots, taking their place on the tree branch, with some Noctowls too, as if the noctowl is leading the hoothoots. The pokemon world never sleeps, even when the dewfall has come.

The streetlights have been turned on, as I am watching the pond which is covered by the light from streetlights and the moon. The reflection of the moon and the stars could be seen again.

Usually, my mother will worry about me when I went home late a long time ago. But now it is different. She sees me as an independent girl, who can take care of myself. Not a stupid, pampered girl who always cries when she falls. She, my mother began not to worry about me 6 months ago, when I decided to have my own journey with my Marril, and my Chikorita.

Marril is still snoring, completely disregard my existence and the other pokemons. It seems in a very good dream.

Yes, my own journey.

I started my own journey 6 months ago, when I felt braver and more independent. But deep inside in my mind, I wanted to be with Ethan again. I felt that if I had a journey by myself, maybe I could meet him, and I would no be a pain in the neck for him. And maybe… we could have a journey together… as friend. I trained myself to become stronger. I even got 5 badges until now. But it never happened.

I took out my badge case from my pocket and opened it. There are 5 badges from the Johto region which are shining, reflecting the light from the moon and the star. Falkner of Violet city, Bugsy of Azalea town, Whitney of Goldenrod city, Morty of Ecruteak city, and the last is Chuck. I planned to challenge Jasmine from Olivine, but I took a break here, for maybe, a week? Releasing my homesick to my hometown, and took a rest.

And mostly, I was hoping that he maybe here again…

And it didn't happen too.

I sighed. I remembered the last time I met him was in the south part of Goldenrod city, where I went shopping there, one and a half years ago. I introduced him to my grandpa and grandma, the day care man and lady, who misunderstood Ethan as my boyfriend.

But we are not, we are just friends.

Strangely, I don't know why, but I felt my blood was pumped to my cheeks, as I blushed slightly at my grandpa and grandma's statement. I didn't know why it happened, until I considered that because of the hot weather.

But still, I'm still confused about that.

I sighed again for the second time. Maybe I should do something which is more important, rather than thinking about my best friend only.

But I don't think I could do it fast and easily.

He was the one. He was the one who always by my side. He was the one who gave me this hat. He was the one who inspired me. He was the one who I trusted most, more than with my Marril. Our bond was hard to be broken.

But it was all the past, not present.

And now I must do something independently, better than what I have been now. I must do something worthy in this world.

The last news I heard about him is that he has won the Johto and Kanto league and headed to the Mt. Silver, to challenge Red.

Crap.

_Ring…ring…_

I jolted a little. The sound of my pokegear snapped me from my daydreaming, returning me back to my time and space. Marril jerked, and woke up from its sleep, staring in annoyed way at my bag, which is the pokegear located. The silent night has been replaced by the noise from my pokegear, and I could feel all the hoothoots and noctowls are watching us.

I reached my pokegear from my bag, grabbed it tightly, and pulled it in front of me. I stared at the small machine which is functioned as my map and phone, and opened it slightly. I saw a name on the screen.

Ethan.

And with eyes and mind full of happiness, I opened it.

"Hey," he said. His voice is still the same with the old Ethan, but it is slightly deeper, and more mature. "Lyra…"

]

"E-e-ethan!" I spoke nervously. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, what about you?" he replied. I could feel the existence of sadness in his voice, strangely.

"I'm fine! It's great to hear your voice again!" I said cheerfully and honestly. "So, how was your journey? I heard that you faced Red right?"

"Yes… and I'm lost,"

"What?"

"Must I repeat that? I lost," he emphasized.

"You mean it?"

"Of course," he said sadly. Now, I know the sadness of his voice.

"I decided to take a break in New Bark town, tomorrow I will arrive. So, I'll see you there. Good bye." He said.

"Good bye, I'll see you later," I replied.

_Click. _

The pokegear has been turned off, ended the short conversation.

"Let's go Marril!"

I walked back to my house, with Marril is chasing me. And with eyes full of hope, I am running straight to my house.

I didn't like to know that he is beaten, but I loved to know that he will back soon.

Tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reason

"What is it, Pichu?"

_Click_... I closed my pokegear.

The night in Mt. Silver is not very good right now. The sky is very cloudy, creating a gloomy aura around all the creatures below the sky. I couldn't see any moon or stars. The clouds covered all part of the sky, as if it is going to rain in just a minute. It is almost nine o'clock right now. All the pokemons has returned into their own nest and digs, only some Misdreavuses and Noctowls which could be seen, doing their activity at night as usual. The voice of the ghost pokemon, Misdreavus and the owl pokemon, Noctowls can scare every timid people in this world. The shady forest around Mt Silver, decorated by the tall grass and the majesty Mt. Silver itself are the best panorama that are rarely can be seen throughout the Johto region. But at night, it all will change. The beautiful panorama will be turned into the hallowing one.

But fortuntely, I am not a timid person.

Right now, I am sitting on one of the branch of the Oak tree just near the pokemon center, gazing at the sky with my Pichu, even though I know it just wastes my time, because I couldn't see any stars or even the full moon this night, I couldn't stop my stupid habit to gaze at the sky when I was hurt. Just like this time.

When I was beaten by a trainer, on the top part of Mt. Silver. The best trainer of Kanto and maybe all regions from Pallet town. The trainer who is dressed in red and wears the similar hat as me, Red of Pallet Town.

He defeated me this day, in my first try to beat him. He is a powerful trainer. He didn't talk much, the reverse side of me. I have beaten all the 16 gym leaders in Kanto and Johto region, Elite Four of Johto and the dragon master, Lance. I have beaten my rival, the red headed bot who always challenged me. All my experiences made me felt proud, and I even took Red easy with my first Pokemon. But he didn't give me any chance to counter all his attacks. He is a better trainer than me, and I must admit it, even though it hurts.

This was the first time I lost a battle.

And just because of that, I couldn't sleep well, thinking that I must do better. Concentrating myself on training, raising my bond with my pokemon, and etc. There is so much I must do, but I can't do it now, even though I want it now. This loss cost so much from me. I was very fed up back then. Until now, I can't forget my lost easily.

Usually I am a cheerful person, someone who wants other happy, someone who wants to spread happiness to all part of my surrounding. But, if I was not happy, how could I spread it to anyone else?

The night in Mt. Silver, I have adapted myself since the first time I came here, just maybe two weeks ago, with all my pokemons as my partner. Pichu, Thyplosion, Togekiss, Espeon, Ambipom, and my Mantine have helped me to reach this, where I could stand here, as one of the best Pokemon trainer in Kanto and Johto region. As Pokemons, they have been friend since I left New Bark town 2 years ago, replacing Lyra, my childhood friend for a while.

Lyra...

Crap. I hope she wouldn't angry at me.

Pichu, the electric tiny mouse pokemon who has small yellow body and black color on its neck and tail with two red circles on its cheek out of the blue jerked up from its sleep. Then, it climbed my back and rested on the top of my head. Then, as if it has found the perfect place to sleep, it yawned, slept, and snored heavily.

I chuckled at myself.

My Pichu is one of the most trusted Pokemon that I have. It is not the usual Pichu, because its ears are spiky, and it could learn some moves that the usual Pichu couldn't learn. I remembered I found it in Ilex Forest, just after I have got my second gym badge. It wandered around the forest aimlessly, looked for food. When I saw it fainted because of hunger, I fed it with some Pokemon food. Sunce that time, it followed me and I decided to choose it as on of my main pokemon.

Even Lyra adored this Pichu when I met her in Goldenrod city, when she shopped there.

Lyra.

She was my childhood friend. We have been friend since...when? Maybe since we were in our mother's womb? She was my dearest friend. I remembered it full well. I even gave her a hat, a large hat with a ribbon circling the centre. She was a person who was very comfortable to talk to. Even though our disposition are different, where I am cheerful and she was not, but we made a great combination, where our disposition helped each other.

Was...not is...

Well, we are still friend, I hope. But just different, not like what we used to be. I have stopped to answer her call one year ago. I was rude, I admitted that. But I thought I must do it, because I thought I must choose my priority, to become a pokemon master. Thanks to my rival. He was the one who made me decided to do this. That fool Silver.

I remembered all his saying, just like yesterday

_Flashback:_

Night in the Victory road is not a pleasant night. There are so many strong pokemons which are glaring at you, with their lustful eyes. But this is the Victory road. A road which was made for all the trainers, before they reached the Indigo Plateau, to get their greatest honor, where they battle the elite four and the champion, for their glory and triumph. The rocky ground will hurt your feet like hell, not to forget the long way of victory road, just like a complicated labyrinth. But this is life, this is trainer's life.

And I, as a trainer was no exception.

I walked in the victory road, wandered around the way. Even though the cave was not as dark as Dark Cave, but still, it was creepy. I walked aimlessly until, if my fortune came, I could reach the exit. The cave of Victory road is very annoying.

Until I found the exit, the sparkling hole which gave me a glitter of hope.

But...

"Wait!"

The voice came. A certain long red haired boy with long black sleeves shirt and long pants approached me. He glared at me and threw his pokeball, released his Sneasel.

"Let's battle!"

And as a trainer, I wouldn't reject a battle invitation.

"Ok! Let's the party begin!" I said as I prepare a stance, and threw a pokeball to.

The battle began. All his pokemons, his Sneasel, Golbat, Hauter, Feraligatr, Kadabra, and Magneton are beaten by my Pichu, Togetic, Typhlosion, Mantine, and Aipom. After I had emerged victorious, he turned away, and spoke.

"How could you always win!" he mumbled loudly at me.

"Just raise the bond with your pokemon, and love them," I answered. A classic answer that I always gave when he asked me why.

He groaned, and sighed.

"Only that?" he said.

"Yup! What else?" I replied happily.

Then, he turned his head to me, and glared at me furiously, as if he was observing me whether he trusted me or not, or maybe something I couldn't predict.

Then, suddenly...

_Ring...ring..._

The sound of my pokegear which is ringing loudly broke the silence. Silver frowned, as I grabbed my Pokegear and looked at the screen.

"Lyra," I whispered.

But before I could answer her call, Silver mumbled at me.

"I know maybe this is not good for a loser to say this. But I think you could challenge the Champion earlier if you stopped answered some stupid calls," he said.

And he walked to the exit, only to be accompanied by my stare and unanswered pokegear's sound.

Maybe he's right.

_End Of Flashback_

I haven't contacted her for... maybe one year? It is a long time, I know that. Actually, she still contacted me for a month after I had met Silver, but I didn't answer her call. I just pretended that she was not calling. I felt guilty, and I was really a bad guy, but I just couldn't say sorry. Sorry seemed to be the hardest word back then. I didn't know what blocked me when I was thinking to say sorry. One side, I wanted to achieve my dream faster, one side I felt guilty for making my friend worried about me.

Just in one year, until now, I achieve my dream faster, I know that, I just concentrated in Pokemon battle, and raised my bond with the pokemon I have. But I felt lonely, I felt something stuck in my heart and soul. Something that I couldn't explain. Something... stupid.

I heard that she started her own journey too. I felt happy to know that, and she seemed to achieve some quiet good achievements.

But now, when I lost to a trainer, I decided to come back home to New Bark town, but still, I felt my guilty had not been released.

That was why I called her.

But fortunately, she still answered my Pokegear call, still wanted to talk with me.

After I had experienced that, I felt very stupid.

Why must I listen to Silver's suggestion?


End file.
